The present disclosure, for example, relates to security and/or automation systems, and more particularly to allow remote review of one or more monitoring systems and/or remote video.
Security and automation systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication and functional features such as monitoring, communication, notification, and/or others. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with a user through a communication connection or a system management action.
In some instances, remote monitoring of a home can result in an invasion of privacy. Occupants of the home may be unaware of a user remotely reviewing a video feed of the home. This lack of privacy may be alarming to occupants. However, the user may still desire the remote monitoring capability in case of a security or safety event, therefore removing the systems completely is not a desirable solution. However, proactive alerting of remote monitoring may additionally compromise a safety or security event.